The Global Position System (GPS) provides location and time information to any user who can obtain an unobstructed view of four or more GPS satellites. As a result, GPS has achieved near ubiquitous use in both civilian and military applications, such as in aircraft and automotive navigation, and in handheld navigation devices.
GPS has particular value on the battlefield, where knowledge of location is paramount to effective navigation and maneuvers. However, battlefield environments of the future hold challenges that are different from today's threats. Spectrum resources may become limited due to intentional or unintentional jamming, including jamming of GPS signals. Due to the broad use of GPS as a navigational tool on a myriad of military and civilian devices, the absence of the GPS signals create scenarios that threaten the safety of lives.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for the generation and transmission of GPS signals from a multi-function electronic warfare platform to restore GPS for both military and civilian applications.